It's Not Too Late
by BenoightLangson
Summary: This takes place after the episode "The Incident at Pound Ridge" and Charles is more determined than ever to win Liza's heart. This is my first fic for Younger. Until now, I have only written Crossovers between L&O SVU & Chicago PD. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Younger. I don't own any of the characters.**

Liza had returned home after the picnic more confused than ever. Maggie was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Liza poured herself a glass of wine and joined Maggie.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Don't ask."

"That good, huh?"

"Kelsey invited Josh to the picnic and of course he brought Claire. She re-introduced him to Charles and things seemed to be fine until the potato sack race. Charles fell and Josh tripped over him. Charles got up and offered to help Josh, which he accepted but then he just punched Charles in front of everyone."

"Josh punched Charles? What did Charles do?"

"Surprisingly, nothing. He went off to the Pool House and I went to see if he was ok. He asked if Josh saw us kissing in the Hamptons and I said he did. He said he obviously deserved it. Then he kissed me."

"And?"

"He told me not to go home."

"Yet here you are. Girl, are you nuts? You are crazy about this guy. Why would you turn him down?"

"Pauline."

"You know what, who cares about Pauline?"

"Maggie, I want to be with Charles, I really do but there's Pauline and the fact that he's my Boss. I can't have these feelings for my Boss. Kelsey knows that Charles and I had a moment in the Hamptons and she asked if I slept with him. I said no and she said good. She said it can't ever happen because it won't be good for anyone."

"Then why don't you take that Jay guy up on his job offer? That way Charles won't be your Boss any longer and you can finally tell him the truth about your age and that you have feelings for him."

"That'll go over real big. The last time I left my job at Empirical, Charles tracked me down at the Paramus Mall and kissed me."

"He has it bad for you, Liza. I'm telling you."

"Don't remind me. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

Liza went to take a shower and then there was a knock at the door. Maggie got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?"

"Does Liza Miller live here?"

"Yes, she does. I'm her roommate, Maggie Amato."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Charles Brooks."

"Oh, you're Charles. Nice."

"She's mentioned me to you?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"Is Liza here?"

"She's in the shower. Please, come in and have a seat. She should be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Charles came in and sat down.

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Wine maybe?"

"Sure. That would be fine. Thank you."

Maggie went to get Charles a glass of wine and then she disappeared to tell Liza he was there before joining him in the living room. He was looking at her paintings.

"You did these?"

"Yes."

"You are very talented."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How strong are your feelings for Liza?"

"I have never felt this way about anyone before and that includes Pauline, my ex. I was hurt when Pauline walked out on the 3 of us and I never thought I'd get over that. Then I met Liza and she changed all that for me. I just wish I knew why she keeps pushing me away. I have told her many times that I have feelings for her and the fact that Pauline is back in the picture doesn't change anything. I am in love with Liza and I want to be with her. I know there is something she is keeping from me but I don't know what it is. If she still has feelings for Josh, I'll understand."

"I really don't think that's it."

Liza came out from the bathroom.

"Hey, Charles."

"Hi Liza. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll leave you two kids alone. It was nice to meet you, Charles."

"You too, Maggie. I hope to see you again soon."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Maggie, please stay."

"I can't and you know why."

Maggie walked past Liza and winked before she went to her bedroom. Liza sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know. We need to talk about us."

"There is no us, Charles. There can never be an us."

"Why? I don't understand. Are you still in love with Josh?"

"No. I am completely over him and we agreed to be friends. Look, I care about you probably more than I should but you're my Boss. As long as that is a factor, we can never be together."

"I really don't think that's the only reason."

"There's also Pauline."

"I don't have feelings for her. I want to be with you, not her. The girls love you and so do I. I love you more than I ever loved Pauline, even though she was my wife and the mother of my children. I don't care that you work for me. My feelings for you won't ever change. I just hope that one day you will reconsider your feelings for me. I want to be with you and I wanted you to stay with me tonight because of what had happened in my office when we were interrupted by George. I want to make love to you, Liza."

"Even though a part of me wishes we had gone farther that night, I'm also glad we didn't. I really don't want to be the subject of office gossip."

"As if the Empiriconda thing and Pauline's book weren't enough for that."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you because I do but it won't be good for anyone of we sleep together."

"If this is about your age, I don't care about that. I keep thinking that you're older than you really are because you are so much more mature than other people your age."

"I've always been mature for my age. I'm still sorry about what Josh did."

"Don't be. Like I said before, I obviously deserved it but I'm not sorry I kissed you in the Hamptons."

"I'm surprised you didn't punch him back."

"I probably should have but now I'm sure I'll get a reputation of being a wuss because I didn't fight back."

"I'm glad you didn't. You're too dignified for that. I really didn't want you two to start fighting over me. Pauline thinks there's someone else but I told her I didn't know anything."

"I appreciate that."

"She brought up Rahda but I said that was over."

"I'm afraid I dated her to make you jealous. Ever since I met you, I have felt something for you."

"The girls did not like Rahda. They told me."

"I know they didn't. They really don't know what to make of their mother being back in the picture. I don't want to confuse them any more than they already are with that situation."

"Do they want you two to get back together?"

"Actually, no. They told me that they wish you were around more."

"Really. Pauline knows that I've stayed with them before. They hugged her earlier and then they hugged me. She was surprised that I knew them and they told her I was their sitter. I said one of them and they said I was their favorite."

"They're crazy about you. It was bad enough that Pauline walked out on our marriage but it's worse that she walked out on Bianca and Nicole. Those girls are my entire life and have been since they were born."

"Believe me, I understand. I've been there."

"What do you mean by that?"

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews. I don't own any of the characters. Team Charles always.**

"What do I mean by what?"

"You said you understand because you have been there."

"I've experienced heartbreak."

"I don't think that's it. I mentioned about the girls being my entire life since they were born and that's what you seemed to agree with."

"Charles, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Then I'd like to know. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"Ok. Here it goes."

Just as Liza was about to tell Charles, there was a knock at the door. Liza went to answer it.

"Kelsey, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok after what happened today."

"Not really. Come on in."

Kelsey came in and saw Charles.

"Hey, Charles."

"Kelsey."

"Liza, can I have a moment with you."

"Uh, ok."

Kelsey dragged Liza into her bedroom.

"What the hell is Charles doing here?"

"Checking on me from earlier."

"I can't believe you invited him here."

"I didn't. He just showed up."

"Have you slept with him?"

"No."

"I already told you it wasn't a good idea."

"I know what you told me, Kelsey but I actually do have very strong feelings for him and I am sick of this lie I'm living. I'm going to tell him. Tonight."

"No, you're not. That is going to ruin everything. What about your job? What about our friendship?"

"I really don't care about my job any more. I care about you, I really do but this isn't about you. This is about me. Jay Malick offered me a job at his company, so if I have to, I will quit my job at Empirical and go there. Jay knows everything and still said his offer still stands."

"What about Millennial?"

"You'll be fine without me."

"What about Pauline's book?"

"I'm sure Charles will understand if I can't work on the book. Kelsey, I need you to understand why I'm doing this. I'm not doing this to hurt you. The only people I'm hurting are the ones I care about. I care about Charles probably more than I'm willing to admit. I'm telling him."

"Liza, you can't!"

"Why, Kelsey? Tell me why I can't tell him."

"We're a team with this Millennial thing. I can't do it alone."

Liza left the room but Kelsey followed her.

"Liza, don't do this!"

"Charles, here's what I need to tell you. I'm 41 and not 27. I'm divorced and I have a college age daughter named Caitlin."

"Wow! I can't say I'm surprised. Like I told you I keep telling myself you're older."

"I'm sorry I've been lying to you. That was the only way I could get a job anywhere in Publishing. If you want to fire me, I'll understand. I have had another job offer and he knows my real age."

"Jay Malick?"

"Yes."

"Kelsey, could you excuse us please?"

"Of course."

Kelsey left, so Liza and Charles could talk.

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. It still doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm actually relieved. Honestly, I saw your DOB on your hospital bracelet when you were hit by the car. I wanted to bring it up but I wanted to hear it from you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you want me to quit, I'll quit. I care about you more than I'm willing to admit. There is something you can do for me though."

"Anything."

"If you want to be with me as much as you say you do, then I want you to officially divorce Pauline. Once you are officially divorced, then we can see where this goes."

"Ok. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am serious about us. Kelsey knows?"

"Yeah. I told her. Josh was the only one besides Maggie that knew. This whole charade was Maggie's idea. Jay found out by accident when he saw me with Caitlin. She called me Mom in front of him. I never told her what was going on but I did all this for her. I needed money for her schooling. She tracked me down at Times Square when I was playing Princess Pam Pam and thought that I was just doing a character thing for money to help her out. My ex spent all of the money we had saved for college for her on a boat. I gave up my career to be a mom, which is why I can totally relate to Pauline's book. If I had known it was about you, I never would have gotten so excited about it."

"I'm still not happy about this book. I am a very private person and I feel that it invades my privacy especially since people at Empirical know it's about me."

"What do we do now? Diana is going to have a fit."

"More than likely."

Charles laced his fingers through Liza's and then he kissed her.

"Let me think about this and then I will call you sometime tomorrow with my plan. I do know one thing."

"What?"

"This book was a mistake."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset with you at all over any of this. You had no idea who she was. I should be going."

"Ok. Goodnight, Charles."

"Goodnight, Liza."

Charles kissed Liza again and then he headed home. Maggie had heard him leave, so she came out of her room.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He's fine with it. Before I told him, he told me that he keeps telling himself that I'm older than I say I am. He said he understands why I did what I did and he actually found out when I was in the hospital. He saw my DOB on my hospital bracelet but was waiting for me to say something. I told him if he really is serious about us, he needs to officially divorce Pauline."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said he will do anything to prove how serious he is about us."

There was another knock at the door, so Liza went to answer it.

"Kelsey. I though you went home."

"I couldn't. Charles is really ok with this?"

"Yeah. I told him that if he's serious about us, then he has to officially divorce Pauline. Once he's officially divorced, then we can see where this goes. He said he will do anything to prove he is serious. He's coming up with a plan and said he will call me about it tomorrow. He knows I need to tell Diana. He also said he thinks us doing Pauline's book is a mistake."

"Liza, I'm just really worried for you. What if he says all this and then changes his mind? Then what?"

"He said he's over Pauline. The thing is, I am crazy about Bianca and Nicole."

"Do they want them get back together?"

"He said no. According to him, they want me around more. Charles said he saw my DOB on my hospital bracelet when I got hit by the car. He was waiting for me to say something. The thing about my age was what Thad and I were arguing about just before was killed."

"After you told me the truth, I kind of figured that. He actually found out about it?"

"Yeah. I was trying to get him to tell you about him and his assistant and he then was blackmailing me. At that point, I really didn't care if you knew. I was just getting so tired of living the lie. I never intended to hurt you."

"I know that now. I just needed to let it sink in. There is actually something I needed to tell you. Remember after the thing with Edward LL Moore and then I had gone for the few days with Lauren when you went to Pitch Fest?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Josh was there too."

"Kelsey, I'm over him and we agreed to be friends."

"That's not all. I was so worried about losing my job and Josh and I had a long talk. Liza, he kissed me."

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah."

"I have been feeling so guilty about it ever since."

"Don't feel guilty. I trust you and I am over him. I know you two are roomies and I am fine with that."

"Ok. Thanks for understanding."

"Josh really gets around, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Charles is smokin' hot. I'm telling you, if I wasn't only interested in women, I'd make a move but only to make you jealous."

"I met Locklin's wife at the picnic. Boy, was she a bitch. She doesn't want me working closely with him."

"There was some woman Charles was talking to and Pauline was getting jealous about it. She thinks he's seeing someone else but I told her I didn't know anything."

"Yeah, I think that's best. You can't tell her that you're the one he's interested in."

"Charles told me he only dated Rahda to make me jealous. The girls never liked her."

"I'm still not sure about you and Charles, Liza."

"He knows Jay Malick offered me a job and I told him I'd take it. The last time I quit my job with Empirical after Thad died, Charles tracked me down at the Paramus Mall and kissed me. That was our first kiss and I went back to Empirical. We have so much in common. I'm glad he knows the truth but now there is so much more at stake. I don't want to hurt Diana though. I just need to know that if I do take this job with Jay, you and I can still be friends."

"Yeah, we will. I care about you and I want you to be happy. After seeing what Josh did today, I saw how immature he really is and maybe you are better off without him."

"It's not that I didn't care for Josh because I did and probably always will but we just wanted different things in our lives. If I pursue this with Charles, will we still be friends? You're the one that advised me against this?"

"We will. Just be careful."

"If I'm not working at Empirical, then it won't matter because he will no longer be my Boss."

"It will matter to me because we won't be working together anymore."

"We can still hang out."

"You will eventually have to tell Lauren."

"I want to come clean with everyone."

"Can the 4 of us hang out tomorrow?"

"It's fine with me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Good. I'll set something up with Lauren and then I'll call or text you in the morning."

"Ok."

"I should go."

"Have a good night, Kelsey."

"You too. Both of you."

Kelsey hugged Liza and then she left. Liza and Maggie went into their respective bedrooms and got into bed. Liza received a text from Charles telling her he got home ok and he would talk to her tomorrow. After she texted him back saying goodnight to him, she went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I probably won't be updating this soon all the time but here is the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters.**

The next day, Maggie, Liza, Kelsey and Lauren decided what they were going to do. They met for breakfast first. Liza decided that she was going to tell Lauren.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Lauren, there is something I need to tell you."

"What's going on?"

"This is actually kind of complicated. I'm not 27. I'm really 41."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"Are you serious? Kelse, did you know about this?"

"Yeah. She's divorced and has a college age daughter named Caitlin."

"Am I like the last one to know about this?"

"No. Diana doesn't know yet. Charles does though."

"Josh knew?"

"Yeah. He was the first one to find out. Maggie knew because it was her idea. It was the only way I could get a job."

"Wow! I can't believe you pulled it off."

"I hated lying to everyone but I tired of living the lie."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

They saw Charles walk in with Pauline and the girls. Charles looked right at Liza and the girls saw her as well.

"Liza!"

"Hey, you two! You already know Kelsey. This is Lauren and Maggie. Lauren and Maggie this is Bianca and Nicole Brooks, Charles' daughters."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then Charles and Pauline came over.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning."

"Charles, do you know my friend, Lauren Heller?"

"I don't. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Liza."

"Pauline. This is my friend, Maggie Amato. Maggie, this is Pauline."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Girls, I need to talk to your mom, so maybe you could stay here with Liza for a few minutes."

"Ok. Is that ok, Liza?"

"Of course it is."

"Thanks, Liza."

"No problem."

Charles and Pauline went to their table and Charles was facing Liza, so he could see her.

"I hope he's going to tell her he wants a divorce."

"Is that what you two want?"

"Yes. Liza, I think Daddy likes you. A lot."

Lauren sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Lauren, not now."

"I like your dad too."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I might but I can't be in a relationship with him until he and your mom are officially divorced."

"We told Daddy that we both want him to ask you out."

"He's tried."

"Mommy is going to ruin everything."

"Just don't say anything to your mom about this though, ok?"

"We won't."

Liza heard Pauline causing a scene, so she knew Charles had asked her for a divorce. Pauline stormed out and then Charles came over to their table.

"Daddy, did you ask Mommy for a divorce?"

"I did. Are you two ok with that?"

"Yes. She left us and you. It would be ok with us if you got together with Liza."

"Let me get divorced first. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Liza, I told her that I didn't think we could do the book anymore. It was too uncomfortable for me to publish the tell all book on our failed marriage. She was not too pleased with that. She still wants you to handle the book. I guess that is completely up to you. Ok, you two. We can go over to our table now."

"Ok. Bye, Liza."

"Bye."

Charles winked at Liza before he and the girls went back over to their table. Liza then explained everything to Lauren about her and Charles. They got their food and ate before leaving. After Charles and the girls were done eating, they left as well. After spending most of the day together, Maggie and Liza went home and Kelsey and Lauren did too. When Maggie and Liza arrived at their apartment, Charles was there waiting for them.

"Where are the girls?"

"They are with their friends."

"Come on up."

"Thanks."

Charles went up with Liza and Maggie.

"So, tomorrow."

"Right."

"I am going to act like you are telling me for the first time, so when you come in, I want you to tell Diana and me that you have something you need to tell us. We will go into my office and you will tell us but mainly Diana that you are 41 and not 27. I don't want to lose you as an employee but if this is the only way for us to eventually be together then I will have to live with it."

"Then are you going to fire me?"

"If that's what you want. I will hate not seeing you every day though."

"Kelsey said she will support me and we will be friends no matter what."

"Pauline may still call you about the book, so be warned."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"No but I need to do what's right for us. Are you sure Jay will take you on?"

"I texted him today and I asked him if his offer was still good. He said yes."

"Ok. I will see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Charles kissed Liza before he left.

"Are you ok with this?"

"I love my job with Empirical but the sexual tension between Charles and me has been there for a while. He's an amazing man and so incredibly sexy. I feel that I can have a more meaningful relationship with him than I ever did with Josh. With Josh, it was all about sex, so what did we really have in common? Not much."

"It's a plus that his girls adore you."

"Yeah. I adore them too and I want to introduce Charles to Caitlin. She did like Josh though."

"Do you think she'd like his girls?"

"She probably will."

"You want Chinese or pizza for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"Ok."

Maggie ordered dinner and then they watched TV before calling it a night. The next morning, Liza got up and got ready for work.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Liza grabbed coffee and headed to work. She ran into Kelsey on the way and told her the plan. They walked in together and then they went up to the office. Kelsey went to her office and Liza went to her desk. Liza went to get coffee for Diana and went into her office.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Liza."

"Here's your coffee and I need to talk to both you and Charles when you both have a minute."

"Of course."

Charles walked in and went passed Diana's office.

"Charles, Liza needs to talk to both of us."

"Why don't we go into my office?"

"Ok."

The 3 of them headed to Charles' office and they all sat down.

"Liza is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I need to come clean about something."

"What is it, Liza?"

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know about the rest of you but the story line with these two on the show is driving me crazy. I have no doubt they belong together and I was over her relationship with Josh after Season 1. I don't like the story line with Pauline either. Something better happen between Liza and Charles soon. They have teased us long enough. I guess we'll see what happens in the next 3 episodes. I am glad that this season was centered more around Charles than Josh. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. They are appreciated. I don't own any of the characters.**

"Let's get on with it, Liza."

"Diana, let her talk."

"Sorry, Charles."

"This isn't easy for me to say, so here it goes. I'm 41 and not 27."

"Excuse me? Did you just say you're really 41?"

"That's what I said."

"That's impossible. You're a kid."

"Yeah, not really. I'm divorced and I have a college age daughter named Caitlin. I lied about my age because it was the only way I could get a job. No one wanted to hire me. I gave up my career in publishing to raise my daughter."

"You're actually serious?"

"Yes. I was tired of the lie I was living and I'm sorry for everything."

Liza got up.

"I guess I'll go get my things and go."

"Where are you going now?"

"I have another job lined up that I got on my own without lying about my age. I can tell by your reaction that you don't want me here any longer."

"When did I say that? Sit."

Liza sat back down.

"I'm impressed that you pulled this off but you have become an invaluable part of this company. I want you to stay. What about you, Charles?"

"Of course I'd like her to stay but we can't make her if she is already committed to another company."

"Does Kelsey know?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Liza, please don't go. The last time you left, the assistant they stuck me with couldn't get my coffee right. I think Charles is still looking into finding out where to get the money to pay for that promotion of yours, aren't you, Charles?"

"Of course."

"It's not about the money."

"Then what is it?"

"I'd rather not say. I don't want this to be any more complicated than it already is."

"It's a man, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The reason you're leaving. I knew it."

"Diana, she doesn't have to tell us why she's leaving."

"Charles, you're not the least but interested as to who caused her to want to leave Empirical?"

"Not really. As long as it isn't me."

"That's just ridiculous and very inappropriate! Why would it be you?"

"I am becoming very uncomfortable with this conversation. I'm leaving now."

Liza got up and left to head back to her desk.

"This is going to be a bad week. I can tell already."

Diana left and headed back to her office. Liza was packing her things on her desk when Diana walked up to her.

"Please don't leave."

"I have to."

Then Kelsey came out of her office.

"Bye, Kelsey."

"Oh, Liza, please don't go! I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too but we'll still see each other, right?"

"Yeah, of course. The 4 of us can still hang out."

Kelsey gave Liza a big hug and then Diana hugged her. Kelsey saw Charles and he got her attention to keep Diana busy, so he could walk Liza out. She acknowledged him by giving him the thumbs up.

"Diana, can I talk to you in your office about something?"

"Of course. Take care, Liza. Maybe we can have lunch sometime."

"Sure. I'd like that."

Liza grabbed her stuff and headed out as Diana and Kelsey went to Diana's office. Charles waited until he didn't see her and then he left as well. He ended up catching up to her.

"Liza!"

"You didn't have to follow me."

"Yes, I did. I apologize for Diana."

"Don't. I should be used to it by now. You shouldn't be out here. Someone could see us."

"Kelsey is keeping Diana busy and I don't care if anyone sees us. It is going to be so hard not seeing you every day."

"I know. It is for me too."

"I need you so much, Liza."

"I need you too."

"The girls aren't home and won't be until after I get home."

"Let me take this stuff home and then I will meet you there. Let me know when you get there."

"No more stalling. I'll go up and get my stuff and then we can take the car to the townhouse after we drop your stuff off."

"Ok."

Charles went back up to the office to get his things like he was heading to a meeting and called for the car. They first went to Liza's apartment to drop her stuff off and then they went to Charles' townhouse. Liza was excited but nervous at the same time. She has wanted to be with Charles ever since she met him. When they arrived at Charles' townhouse, they got out of the car and went inside. Charles took her up to his bedroom, where they started kissing and undressing each other before they made love. Afterwards Liza had her head on Charles' chest and he had his arm around her.

"Should we have done this?"

"Yes, we should have. We both wanted this. I don't regret this at all, Liza and I don't want you to either. I want to meet your daughter."

"You will eventually."

"Good. I love you, Liza. I have for a long time now."

"I love you too, Charles."

They kissed and made love again. They ended up staying in bed for most of the day and then Charles took Liza home before he headed back to the office for a while. Maggie was there when Liza came in.

"How was your day?"

"I told Diana and then I quit my job. Then I managed to spend most of the day in bed with Charles."

"It's about damn time, Liza! How was it?"

"Absolutely amazing!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. He loves me too."

"Is there a future there?"

I don't know but he wants to meet Caitlin."

"Well, that means something and so does the fact that his girls want you two together. I hope you two have a future together. You really deserve it and apparently so does he. How did Diana take the news?"

"She wasn't pissed. I just don't want to mess things up for Charles during his divorce. What if I cause him to lose the girls?"

"If he was really worried about that, I'm guessing he wouldn't have just spent most of the day in bed with you. Besides, she left him and the girls before. Just be there for him."

"I know that. I hope Caitlin likes him. She liked Josh."

"There is a big difference in the two of them though. They are both handsome men but you have more in common with Charles. He now knows your big secret and his feelings for you haven't changed. How many times did you and Josh break up after he found out?"

"Quite a few actually."

"Exactly. It seems like your relationship with Charles is more than sex, which is what your relationship with Josh was based on. If Josh was upset about Charles kissing you at the Hamptons, he should have discussed it with you instead of punching Charles."

"Charles said he knows he deserved it but he doesn't want people to think he's a wuss for not fighting back. I told him he is too dignified, which is why he didn't fight back."

"You would think his size would work in his favor."

"Exactly."

Liza got a text from Charles telling her he missed having her in his arms already. He said he had a meeting with his lawyer to get the divorce started. He wanted more days like they had just shared. She replied to him and said she did too. As usual, she had no idea what the future held for the two of them but after what had happened between them, she knew he loved her and that he was serious when he told her he was over Pauline and wanted only her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I'm not really sure where I am headed with this story and I have my other stories that I need to write as well. I don't own any of the characters.**

Charles and Liza had become inseparable since she had quit her job and started working for Jay. Maggie, Kelsey, Bianca and Nicole were the only ones that knew about them. After agreeing to the divorce, Pauline went back to LA and found another publisher for her book there, which Charles was glad for. Pauline still had no idea that he and Liza were together. Liza spent quite a bit of time at the townhouse and the 4 of them would spend long weekends together at the house at Pound Ridge. Charles still wanted to meet Caitlin.

Liza had been at work when she got a text from Caitlin telling her that she was coming home for the weekend. Liza replied back telling her she was glad because there was someone she wanted her to meet. Liza texted Charles, who replied back saying he had been in meetings at the office all day and had been waiting for a distraction. He told her to come to the townhouse and they could all have dinner there. He told her to bring Maggie too and he'd send a car to pick them up at 7. As soon as Liza's day had ended, she went home to grab a shower.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi Sweetie. We have dinner plans for tonight, so get ready. You too, Maggie."

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll see. I need a quick shower."

Liza went to take a quick shower and got ready, while Maggie and Caitlin got ready as well. At 7 o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. Liza went to answer it and then they left to head to Charles'. Liza texted Charles to tell him they were about there and then he was waiting for them when they pulled up.

"Liza, is this Charles' place?"

"Yes, it is."

"Holy shit! This is nice."

"Who's Charles?"

"You'll see."

They got out of the car and went in.

"Hello."

"Hey. Maggie, it's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Charles, this is my daughter, Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Charles Brooks."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Is this your new boyfriend, Mom?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, it is. He's more age appropriate than the last one, I know."

"I liked Josh even though it was a little weird."

"Charles is friends with Rose's parents."

"Oh, ok."

Then Bianca and Nicole came to greet them as soon as they all came inside.

"Liza!"

"Hey, you two! This is my daughter, Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Bianca and Nicole, Charles' girls."

"Hi Caitlin. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hi Maggie."

"Hey, you two."

They hugged both Maggie and Caitlin and took Caitlin up to show her their rooms.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"What's not to like? It won't change how her mom feels about you."

"That's good to know."

Charles kissed Liza and then he went to get some drinks for them.

"Sit down and relax. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I'm fine."

Charles went to check on dinner and then Caitlin and the girls came downstairs. Caitlin sat by Liza and took a sip of her drink. Liza got up and went to join Charles in the kitchen. Charles wrapped his arms around Liza and kissed her.

"I missed you all day."

"I missed you too. You were in meetings all day?"

"Yeah. Most of them with Diana and you know how those go."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm glad we're together but a part of me wishes we still worked together. This arrangement is making me crazy. I don't like that you work for Jay."

"Someone is jealous!"

"I am. I admit it."

"You're sexy when you're jealous."

"I was jealous when I saw you with Josh and when I saw you with Jay that first time."

"I know that since right after that was when you admitted your feelings for me. I admit I started feeling something for you after the first kiss we shared at the Paramus Mall. At first I wondered if you really wanted me for me or because you thought I was in my 20's. When I admitted to Josh that I was really in my 40's, he couldn't make up his mind about us. I thought I loved him but my thoughts kept going back to you and the moments we had shared. Basically, I was confused. Josh wants a family of his own. He deserves that much."

"You don't want any more kids?"

"Not really. I raised Caitlin and had to put my life on hold for that. If you want more children and me saying I don't is a deal breaker for us, I'll understand."

"I'm fine with the two I have. I love the girls. Sure I would have loved to have had a child with you one day but if you don't want any more, I'm good with that. A part of me wishes I had met you before I met Pauline."

"I definitely wish I had met you before David."

"Do you ever think about wanting to get married again?"

"I was almost engaged to Josh don't forget."

"If I asked you, would you say yes?"

"Oh, yeah! I would but I'm not quitting my job again."

"I don't want you too."

"Would the girls be ok with this?"

"They keep asking me when you're moving in but I told them that we need to wait until Pauline and I are officially divorced."

"We are eventually have to tell more people about us."

"Yeah, I know. Diana knows there's someone special in my life but I haven't been able to tell her yet."

"Pauline suspected there was someone too but as you know I didn't tell her."

"I haven't yet either and neither have the girls. A part of me thinks Pauline wanted me back because she loves the lifestyle."

Caitlin came into the kitchen.

"Mom, Maggie said you had something to tell me."

"Yeah."

Charles went to finish dinner, while Liza and Caitlin sat at the breakfast bar.

"As you know, I gave up my job to raise you."

"Right."

"When you said you needed money for school, I knew I needed to find a job because your dad had spent your college fund on a boat. Anyway, I tried getting a job and no one would hire me because I was in my 40's. Maggie being Maggie, suggested that I lie about my age to get a job. I was able to get a job at Empirical Press as an Assistant. I never expected to meet and fall for Josh but I also ended up falling for my Boss."

"That's Charles, right?"

"Yeah. Everything I did, I did for you but I was starting to get tired of the lie I was living. I told Josh and he couldn't decide how he felt about me. We'd break up and then we got back together. He wanted to be with me regardless of my age. I was very much attracted to Charles when I first met him but I was with Josh and 26-year old Liza babysat for Bianca and Nicole. Kelsey's late ex fiancé found out my secret and was using it against me because I knew something about him. I had quit my job at Empirical and ended up getting a job at the Paramus Mall. Charles came to track me down to get me to take my job back and he kissed me. I really became confused after that. Charles was the one I had so much more in common with and really all Josh wanted out of our relationship was sex or so I thought. I was in the Hamptons with Kelsey and Charles for business and had a moment with Charles. We kissed and Josh saw us. He had come up there to propose to me. I knew I was going to have to choose which one I really wanted to be with. I thought it was Josh but we broke up again. This time for good. I told Kelsey about everything and she was really upset by it. We had been at a retreat, where we had to disconnect from everything, which is why I missed your call, Kelsey ended up forgiving me. That's where I met Jay. After he had run into me at that café that you and I were at, he asked me to dinner. Jay is a Princeton classmate of Charles'. Charles was there to meet someone and Jay wanted to talk to him. Apparently, Charles was a little riled up after that because he thought I was dating Jay. He confronted me in his office and said he didn't like that I was dating a publisher in his 40's who wasn't him. I knew it was wrong for me to have romantic feelings for my incredibly gorgeous Boss. I had this dream about an intense make out session in his office that nearly became an intense lovemaking session but then I woke up. I couldn't shake that dream or the conversation from the day before. I had been at Pitch Fest for work that day and I could not get Charles out of my mind. I was working late and Charles had come into the office. I had found a pitch that I liked and wanted to show it to him. That conversation had become a little awkward but my dream almost became reality when I grabbed him and kissed him in his office. We came close but we were interrupted by the janitor. The potential book deal turned out to be Charles' estranged wife, who was writing a tell all about their failed marriage. Kelsey suggested to Josh that he should create an adult coloring book with his tattoo designs. He agreed and she invited him and his new girlfriend, Claire to the Empirical picnic. He punched Charles and when I went to check on Charles, he told me not to go home. I really wanted to stay but he was still my Boss. I told him the truth and he was relieved. I told him the only way we could be together was to have me take the job with Jay. I told Diana and then I quit my job with Empirical. Charles and I spent the entire day in bed after that. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have quit my job. He's jealous that I'm working with Jay and not him."

"That Jay guy is a little creepy, Mom."

"Yeah, he is but he's a good Boss."

"What happened with that book?"

"After I quit and Charles formally filed for a divorce, she went back to LA and found someone else to publish it."

"Wow! Charles seems like he's a pretty cool guy and I am already getting along with Bianca and Nicole. Mom, this makes you so much cooler than Dad for sure. What are your intentions with my mom?"

"I eventually want to marry her once my divorce is final. The girls really love her and so do I. I hope you and I can get along as well as your mom and my girls do."

"Well, you're nothing like my dad. I think we can. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"I feel the same way. Dinner is ready."

Charles took dinner to the dining room and then they all went in to eat. Bianca and Nicole took to Caitlin right away and then Caitlin and Charles spent time getting to know each other before Liza, Caitlin and Maggie went home but that wasn't until Liza helped Charles tuck the girls in. The 5 of them were planning to spend time together. Caitlin really seemed to hit it off with Charles and vice versa. By the time Caitlin was getting ready to go back to school, she told Liza that she couldn't wait for her next visit, so she could spend more time with Charles and the girls. She loved seeing her mom so happy and obviously being with Charles made her happy. She wouldn't mind having Charles as a stepdad and Bianca and Nicole as stepsisters.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is kind of based on last night's episode as it involves the awards dinner they all attended. It might help to have seen the episode prior to reading this as it contains SPOILERS. None of the characters are mine.**

Diana was being honored at The Pubbies Awards dinner and she wanted everyone there, including Liza. Liza discussed it with Charles and they agreed to attend separately. Diana had planned on bringing Richard but they broke up just before she left for the dinner. At Diana's request, Liza arrived early.

"Diana, you look great."

"Thanks, Liza. I'm glad you came tonight. It really means a lot to me. Richard and I broke up. It turns out that he has been lying to me. At least you eventually told me your secret. I just wish you would reconsider and come back to Empirical."

"I can't. I miss everyone but this is really for the best."

"If you say so. Walk in with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Diana headed in and Liza followed. Diana grabbed Liza's hand as the photographers took pictures. They found their table and sat down. Kelsey had come in and found the table.

"Hey, Liza."

"Hey, girl. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you. You too, Diana."

"Thank you."

"Is Jay coming to this?"

"Yeah. Is it ok if he sits with us?"

"Of course."

Charles came in looking handsome as ever in his tux.

"Liza."

"Charles."

"How's your job with Jay?"

"It's going good."

"Great."

Charles sat down between Liza and Diana and then Jay came in. He headed over to their table.

"Hey there, Up Chuck."

"Jay."

"He's joining us if that's ok."

"Of course."

Jay sat down on the other side of Liza and then Kelsey saw Zane come in and head over to their table.

"What are you doing here, Zane?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Zane sat down and then Charles stood up.

"Congratulations, Diana. We are all very proud of you?"

"Thank you."

"I have an announcement. Edward LL Moore is coming home to Empirical. Also I would like to introduce Empirical's new Executive Editor, Zane Anders."

"Wow, Zane, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Liza."

Zane sat down and Kelsey rolled her eyes. Everyone toasted Diana and Zane and then Charles moved his hand over to Liza's leg. She grabbed his hand and held it under the table. This was going to be so hard for her to pretend they weren't a couple but the only one at that table that knew about them was Kelsey. They got their food and then after dessert, they started handing out the awards. Charles had gotten a phone call, so he left the room to take it. Once he came back in and sat down, Liza could tell he was upset.

"You ok?"

"Not now."

"Ok."

Once Diana got her award, Charles excused himself and said he needed to call it a night. He left the room and then texted Liza to tell her to meet him at the car.

"Liza, would you like a ride home?"

"Thanks for the offer, Jay but I'm good. It's a nice night. I'll just take the subway."

"I can take you. Really, I don't mind."

"No, it's ok. I'm good. Really."

Liza got up and rushed out before Jay could catch up with her. She got out to Charles' car and got in. Then they left.

"Jay offered to take me home but I told him it was a nice night, so I'd take the subway home. You ok?"

"That call was from my lawyer. Pauline is being a real bitch. She said she wants joint custody of the girls. Them being gone summers I can deal with but they have always spent holidays with me ever since Pauline left."

"I am so sorry you have to go through this with her."

"I'm not surprised but I don't want to give up Christmas with them. I always take them ice skating at Rockefeller Center and on a carriage ride through Central Park on Christmas Day."

"You know, if you don't have them for Christmas, you can always do those things with me."

"You're so sweet."

Charles leaned over and kissed Liza. He then undid his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

"There were so many times tonight that I wanted to kiss you."

"Me too."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Ok."

The car pulled up to Charles' townhouse. They got out and went inside. He paid the sitter and then they went up to check on the girls, who were watching a movie.

"I'm back."

"Hi Daddy. Hi Liza."

"Hey, you two."

"As soon as the movie is over, you need to go to sleep. Ok?"

"Ok. Liza, will you be here in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Daddy."

"What?"

"Are we going to have to go live with Mommy?"

"If I have anything to say about it, no. She wants joint custody of you two though. She wants you two stay with her during the summer and holidays."

"Not Christmas. We have our traditions."

"I know we do. We'll work it out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Liza."

"Goodnight."

Charles kissed the girls and then Liza did too. Charles shut the door and then he and Liza went to his bedroom.

"Do you think Pauline is having you followed?"

"I don't care what she does. If she finds out about us, I don't care."

"What if you lose them because of us?"

"She already walked out on them once. That's just her. She needed to find herself even though she technically left me for someone else. She got bored with that and decided she wanted to try to get me back. I can understand her doing what she did to me but what she did to the girls was unacceptable. She has every right to see them but I just cannot forgive her for everything she has put us through. I just want to get my divorced finalized and then I can concentrate on us and by us, I mean you, me and the 3 girls."

"Caitlin really liked you."

"I really liked her too. Let's not talk anymore."

"Ok."

They started kissing and then they undressed each other before they got on the bed. They made love more than once before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they got up to get showered and ready for work. Liza had clothes at Charles', so she could go straight to work whenever she'd spend the night with him. She'd stay with him on weekends more than anything but occasionally she would stay over during the week. The girls were up by the time Charles and Liza were ready to head down for breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Daddy. Morning, Liza."

"Liza, do you want me to have the car drop you off at work?"

"No. I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"That I can do. I need to go anyway because I'm meeting Kelsey for coffee."

"Please eat something first."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

Charles got Liza something for breakfast and then she finished getting ready to go.

"Have a good day, Liza."

"Thank you, you too."

"Will we see you later?"

"Probably."

"Good. Love you."

"I love you both too."

Liza hugged Bianca and Nicole and then she went to kiss Charles.

"I'll call you later to find out where you'd like to go and if you want me to pick you up."

"Ok. I'll be looking forward to that."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Liza kissed Charles again and then left for the office. She checked her phone and Maggie had texted her wondering where she was. She called her back.

"Hey! Did you stay with Charles last night?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. Will you be home tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I told the girls they would see me later. I love feeling like part of a family again."

"You seem very happy with Charles."

"I really am. I love Bianca and Nicole so much. Charles got a call from his lawyer last night and I guess Pauline wants joint custody. She wants them summers and holidays. Charles doesn't want to give up his Christmases with them, since their tradition is to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center and for a carriage ride around Central Park. I told him that if he doesn't have them to do that with, he can do that with me. He said he just wants to get his divorce finalized and concentrate on the 5 of us becoming a family."

"Speaking of divorces becoming final, is yours?"

"Oh, crap! Now I need to call my lawyer."

"Not necessarily. There was something from an Attorney's office dropped off for you after you left last night."

"Can you bring it to me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I see Kelsey, so I have to go."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

Liza hung up the phone and then she and Kelsey got their coffee and talked for a bit before they headed to their respective offices. Several hours later, Maggie brought Liza the envelope from the Attorney's office and it was her divorce papers that once again needed to be signed. She signed them and decided to drop them off with her Attorney before her lunch with Charles. When he called her, she told him she wanted him to pick her up and she had something she had to do first. She told him that her divorce wasn't quite official either and he was very understanding about it. They went to her Attorney's office first and then they went to lunch together. After lunch, he took her back to work, kissed her before she got out of the car and then he went back to work himself. Towards the end of the day, Charles got stuck in a meeting, so he texted Liza to tell her that he will have the car pick her up and take her to the townhouse. Liza told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted. Liza could really get used to having Charles spoil her the way he was.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, the season finale is tomorrow. It doesn't seem like it should be. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Charles had been out of town and Liza was staying with the girls while he was gone. He was due to come home and the 3 of them couldn't wait to see him. A messenger had dropped off an envelope for Charles before Liza had arrived from work. The nanny told her and then Liza made sure it was right where he'd see it. Maggie had called and told Liza there was an envelope dropped off at the apartment for her, so she had her bring it over to Charles'. She arrived before Charles got home. She rang the doorbell and Liza answered it.

"Hey. Thanks for bringing this over."

"No problem. I think you are getting a little too comfortable living this kind of lifestyle. It's a good fit for you."

"Thanks. Can you come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Maggie came in and they went to the kitchen where the girls were baking cookies.

"Hi Maggie."

"Hey, you two. What kind of cookies are you making?"

"Chocolate with peanut butter chips. Daddy's favorite. Would you like one?"

"Of course. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Maggie took at cookie and took a bite.

"This is delicious."

"Thank you. We'll send some home with you."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Bianca and Nicole left, so Liza and Maggie could talk. Liza opened her envelope.

"My divorce is final!"

"Liza, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. That chapter of my life is finally closed and now I can concentrate on my future with Charles. That is once his divorce is final. I have a feeling Pauline is going to prolong that for as long as she can."

"Do you ever regret not having any more kids?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. Josh wanted kids with me but you know, he's a kid himself. I couldn't see myself having a family with him but it's different with Charles. I'm fine with being a stepmother to Bianca and Nicole and he's fine being a stepfather to Caitlin but sometimes I think about wanting to have a baby with him. Am I crazy?"

"Is he on the same page?"

"That I don't know. We haven't necessarily been too careful either but I love him more than anything in this world besides my daughter."

"How does Caitlin feel about Charles?"

"She has more respect for him than she does David, so that must tell you something."

"It does. David is an ass anyway."

"Yeah, he is."

"I should go. I'm guessing you won't be home for another few days."

"I have no idea what he has in mind."

"If it all works out, pretty soon you could be Mrs. Charles Brooks. You do want to marry him, right?"

"Yes, I do. I know that pretty soon we will have to tell people that we're a couple."

"Who all knows about you two?"

"You, Kelsey and the 3 girls. I'm not sure how Diana will take the news."

The doorbell rang, so Liza went to answer it. It was Diana.

"Diana."

"Liza. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with the girls for Charles while he's gone."

"Are you two by any chance seeing each other?"

"What?"

"Liza, I'm not an idiot. It's a little obvious that he feels something for you. I wish I was you right now. Well, not really. Just be careful. He is still married to Pauline."

"I know."

"Does Charles have any wine?"

"Yeah."

Diana followed Liza to the kitchen.

"Maggie, this is Diana Trout. Diana, this is Maggie Amato."

"It is so nice to meet you, Maggie."

"You too."

"I understand you're an artist."

"I am."

"I would love to see your work sometime."

"That can be arranged."

Liza got the wine and 3 glasses and then the girls came back into the kitchen.

"Hi Ms. Trout."

"Hello girls."

"Liza, we're going to put a movie in until Daddy gets home."

"Ok. That's fine."

Bianca and Nicole went back upstairs and put a movie in, while Liza, Diana and Maggie sat down at the kitchen table. A little while later, they were still at the kitchen table talking and Charles had texted Liza telling her he was about home. She got up and went to meet him at the front door. He got out of the car, got his suitcase and walked up the stairs to the front door. As soon as he saw Liza, he kissed her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Diana knows about us. Apparently she figured it out on her own."

"You can't put much passed her. That's one less person we need to tell when the time comes then. How were the girls?"

"Great as always. They are upstairs watching a movie."

They headed inside and Charles saw the envelope.

"When did this get here?"

"This afternoon. The nanny said it came before I was here."

Charles opened the envelope and read its contents. Then he had a big smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"These are my divorce papers. Pauline actually agreed to my terms and signed them."

"Oh, Sweetie, that's great. Congratulations! My divorce is finally final too."

"Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?"

"We can finally be together and not have to worry about anything."

Charles wrapped his arms around Liza and kissed her. They went to the kitchen.

"Ladies."

"Hey, Charles."

"Charles, I brought over that cover you wanted to proof."

"Great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I should get going. Maggie, it was nice meeting you."

"You too. Come by any time if you want to check out my paintings."

"I will. Liza, we'll have to do lunch next week. Pick a place, make a reservation and call me."

"Uh, ok."

Diana left and headed home. Charles was on his phone making reservations for the 2 of them for dinner. The girls had come downstairs.

"Daddy!"

"Hey."

"We made you your favorite cookies but we told Maggie she could have some too."

"That's great. Maggie, can you stay with them?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"Maggie, can we get pizza for dinner?"

"Sure. You know what, why don't I just take them with me and then you two can have the whole place to yourselves?"

"Maggie, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Ok, ladies, let's go get your stuff."

"Thanks, Mags. I owe you one."

"This one is on me."

Maggie took Bianca and Nicole upstairs, so they could get their stuff, while Liza put some cookies on a plate for Maggie.

"Do I need to change or is this ok to wear?"

"It's fine. I'm glad they have taken to Maggie. She's great with them and so are you."

"They're very important to me and always have been since the day I first met them."

Maggie and the girls came downstairs as Charles called to have the car come get them. They all got in and then Charles told the driver to go to Maggie's first. Once they arrived and Charles and Liza kissed and hugged the girls, the 3 of them got out and went up to Maggie's apartment, while the car to Charles and Liza to the restaurant. When they arrived, they got out and went into the restaurant holding hands.

"Mr. Brooks, it's good to see you. Your table is right this way."

"Thank you."

They were directed to their table. Charles pulled the chair out for Liza and pushed it back in after she sat down before sitting down himself. Charles ordered a bottle of champagne. After they brought the champagne and they decided what they what they wanted to eat, Charles poured the champagne into the glasses.

"To the future and to us."

"I like that idea."

"Me too."

They clinked glasses and drank their champagne. They got their salads.

"Charles, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever think about wanting more children?"

"Sometimes. Why do you ask? Are you pregnant?"

"No. I was just wondering. Josh told me that he wanted kids with me but I really wasn't sure I wanted them with him. Mainly because he acts like a child most of the time. I wouldn't be against having a baby with you if it happened and we haven't necessarily been too careful."

"No, we have not and I wouldn't be against having one with you either. If it happens, it happens. I just know that I want you in my life. I want you to think about the possibility of moving in with the girls and me. It doesn't have to be right now but I at least want you to think about it."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

"Good."

They finished their salads and then their meals arrived. During their meal, they talked about anything and everything. They discovered they had so much more in common with each other than just their love of books and while the sex with Charles was amazing, there was so much more to him than that. This was the first relationship that she had been in that they had so much in common. She never really had anything in common with David and her relationship with Josh had only been about sex and what he wanted to do most of the time. He had gone with her to Michelle's for dinner that time and he waited for her when she went to get drunk with her friends in New Jersey. He had his moments but she never had the connection with him that she had with Charles but she couldn't really see Josh being her happily ever after. Her feelings for Charles were real and she loved everything about Charles, including his girls. After they finished dinner and ordered dessert, Charles called for the car and they went back to the townhouse. When they got back to the townhouse, they went straight to Charles' bedroom to make love. Even though they were only apart for a few days, it seemed more like an eternity. She knew she had a lot to think about with Charles' offer to have her move in with them. She wasn't sure she wanted to just yet because their divorces were both just finalized after all but she did now one thing: she eventually wanted to become Mrs. Charles Brooks.

 **Question: Would you like to see Liza and Charles have a baby together in this story? I haven't quite decided if I want to go that route or not. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I was pretty disappointed in the Season Finale mainly because there was nothing with Charles and Liza. I don't own any of the characters.**

Liza still hadn't decided if she was ready to move in with Charles and the girls but she was definitely at his townhouse more than at Maggie's apartment. Maggie couldn't blame her, since there was so much more room. Liza had gone to the apartment to get some more clothes and when she got there, Lauren and Kelsey were there.

"Hey, look who's here."

"Hey, Mags."

"She remembers me."

"Very funny."

Liza poured herself a glass of wine and sat down.

"We hear you're practically living with Charles now."

"I stay there a lot. He wants me to move in but I haven't decided for sure yet."

"You know you're crazy if you don't, right?"

"I want to but I don't."

"So, how's the sex?"

"Geez, Lauren! I cannot believe you asked her that."

"Well, I want to know."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"That part is amazing."

"More amazing than Josh?"

"Oh, definitely! There is a definite difference in what I am doing with Charles versus what I did with Josh. Sometimes with Josh I could tell the age difference between us and that's all he wants to do. Charles is so much more than that. He cooks dinner and we will watch movies as a family or even after the girls are asleep, we'll watch a movie together and he'll let me pick it. He never argues about what I want to see. I did find out that one of his guilty pleasures is watching Law & Order: SVU."

"I think someone has a crush on Olivia Benson."

"Oh, no doubt."

"That one Defense Attorney kind of reminds me of Charles."

"Yeah, he does."

"That creepy Deputy Commissioner or whatever he is that got arrested reminds me of my dad."

"Yeah, you're right. He does."

"Your dad is kind of creepy. That time I stayed there with you and Kelsey when the apartment was being sprayed for something, he was parading around in his underwear."

"He always does that and yes, he is creepy sometimes."

"Liza, are you doing anything for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be having lunch with Diana. She knows about me and Charles."

"She hasn't said anything. Is his divorce final yet?"

"Yes. Mine is too actually."

"Good. What are you up to this weekend?"

"We are going to take the girls to visit Caitlin at school. Charles wants us to have a romantic getaway but it's hard with the girls. Since the girls have the week off from school for Thanksgiving and they are supposed to be spending it with Pauline, Charles mentioned the possibility of us going to Hawaii. We can drop the girls off in LA and then fly to Hawaii."

"That sounds so romantic."

"That's just him. Hopefully I will have time to be taking off by then."

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? I know Charles is at a meeting until late."

"We would have to go somewhere with the girls. I need to get over there, so the nanny can go home."

"How about this, we can grab takeout from somewhere and bring it over."

"I can't just have people over whenever I want. It's his home. I'll text him."

Liza texted Charles and he replied back and said she didn't have to ask. He said he would try not to be too late. She told him she loved him and he said he loved her too.

"He said it's ok and I didn't have to ask."

"Great. Call me when you get there and let me know what you and the girls have a taste for."

"Ok."

Liza went to get some more clothes and then she headed to the townhouse. Once she got there, the nanny left. She found out what the girls wanted for dinner and called Kelsey. Kelsey ordered the food and then she, Lauren and Maggie went to pick it up before heading over to Charles'. When they arrived, they rang the doorbell and Liza answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

The 3 of them came in and they headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, wow! This place is huge!"

"I've never been here."

"I'll give you the grand tour. The girls are upstairs anyway."

Kelsey put the food down and then Liza showed them around. They went into the master bedroom.

"Damn! This room is bigger than my parents' place."

"Check out the bathroom."

They looked in the master bathroom."

"Wow!"

"He's planning to have one of the other bedrooms redone and that will eventually be Caitlin's room. The girls have their own rooms and there are still two more bedrooms. Charles wants to get some ideas from Caitlin how she wants her room decorated. He wants her to feel at home here."

"Why can't I find a man like him?"

"You were the one who was against this in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. I was clearly wrong about that."

They went to see the girls' rooms and then they went to have dinner.

"Thank you for dinner, Kelsey."

"You're welcome."

"Liza, when is Daddy going to be home?"

"I don't know. He said he was going to try not be too late but he was at a meeting. We can watch a movie together before you two go to bed."

"Ok."

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Good."

"I have a field trip tomorrow."

"I almost forgot about that."

"Where are you going?"

"The Art Museum."

"That sounds like fun."

"Nicole, Sweetie, stop picking at your food."

"I don't feel good."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach"

"Come here."

Nicole went over to Liza and then she felt her forehead.

"You feel hot. Let me call your dad."

Liza called Charles on his cell phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I hate to bother you but Nicole said she's not feeling well. She feels hot and said her stomach hurts."

"Did she eat anything?"

"A little bit but she picked at it more than anything."

"Ok. I'm leaving now, so I'll be home soon."

"Ok."

Liza hung up and Nicole was in tears.

"It's ok, Sweetie. Your daddy will be home soon."

Liza put her arms around Nicole, rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. The phone rang, so Bianca answered it. She talked to whoever it was and then handed the phone to Liza.

"It's Mommy."

"Oh, boy!"

Liza took the phone from Bianca.

"Hey, Pauline."

"Liza, Bianca said Nicole is sick. What's going on?"

"She feels hot and said her stomach hurt. She picked at her dinner."

"Charles knows about this?"

"Yes. He was at a meeting and I talked to him directly. He's on his way home now."

"Ok, good. I'm glad they have you. It's a little obvious that Charles feels something for you and I'd be ok with you being with my girls. They obviously like you a lot."

"I like them a lot too."

"I knew that there was someone else but I didn't want to see it because I did want him back. I don't want just anyone with my girls. I liked you from the moment I met you at Pitch Fest."

Then Charles came in and took Nicole from Liza.

"Come here, Baby Girl. Ladies."

"Hey, Charles."

"Hi Daddy."

"Who's Liza on the phone with?"

"Mommy."

Charles took the phone from Liza and talked to Pauline. Before he hung up, he told her he would let her know when he knew something.

"Bianca, do you want to come with us or stay here?"

"Charles, I'll stay with her. Go."

"Maggie, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Liza, keep us posted."

"Yeah, I will."

Bianca kissed Nicole's cheek and then Charles and Liza left with her and headed to the hospital.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Once they arrived at the hospital and the doctor checked Nicole out, she was rushed into surgery with an appendicitis. Liza and Charles went to the waiting room. Charles called Pauline and Liza called Maggie. Liza went to get coffee for the two of them and by the time she got back, he was off the phone.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

Liza sat down, Charles put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Is everything ok at home?"

"Yeah. Maggie was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and Bianca was in her room."

"I really appreciate you being here."

"There's no other place I would rather be. You know that. I was surprised by what Pauline said to me."

"Yeah, she can be full of surprises sometimes. She meant it though. She said if I wanted her to, she's get a flight out here. I said it was completely up to her. I need to be here with Nicole obviously but I also need to be with Bianca."

"If you want to stay here with Nicole tonight, I could stay with Bianca but Maggie said she can stay as long as you need her to."

"Good."

Liza's phone rang. She noticed it was Caitlin.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. Maggie texted me and said Nicole was sick. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. She has an appendicitis and is in surgery right now. I'm guessing we won't get out there this weekend."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Charles still wants some ideas as to how you'd like your room at his townhouse done."

"So, are you moving in with him then?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm there all the time anyway though."

"It's obvious that you really love him."

"Yeah, I do."

"I like him too, Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I am so glad to hear that."

"I'm glad you're happy and I really do appreciate everything you did for me."

"I wouldn't have done it for just anyone."

"I know. I should go."

"Ok."

"Let me know how things go."

"I will."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Tell her I do too."

"Charles said he does too."

"Aw! Tell him I love him too."

"I will."

Liza ended the call.

"She said she loves you too. It seems like the 5 of us are becoming a family."

"Yes, it does. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I am. I've never had anyone spoil me the way you do."

"I love spoiling you. I just wish you didn't work for Jay."

"Baby, I know you hate it but I couldn't be with you if we still worked together. I wouldn't be good for us. It was hard enough being in the same office when I knew how I felt about you."

"My wish came true."

"Your wish?"

"The cupcake from Diana that was still on my desk the next day. The one that we were awkwardly talking about before you grabbed me and kissed me."

"So, your dream came true, huh?"

"Yep."

They kissed again and then they both dozed off for a while. Kelsey and Lauren had come in and saw them sleeping. They smiled when they saw them and then they sat down. A little while later, the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks."

Charles woke up and saw the doctor.

"Is she ok?"

"She's doing fine. She's in recovery right now. You and your wife should be able to see her soon."

"Thank you."

The doctor left and then Charles saw Kelsey and Lauren.

"Have you been here long?"

"A little while. We just wanted to see if she was ok."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I take it you won't be in tomorrow."

"No, probably not."

"Ok."

"I still have to cancel all my appointments and meetings for tomorrow though."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. I'll text you the names of the people I am meeting with. I think my first one is at 9."

"I'll get in early and contact everyone."

"Thanks again. Can you two make sure Liza gets back to my place?"

"Sure."

Charles kissed Liza's cheek to wake her up.

"Hey."

"Hey. She's out of surgery and doing fine. We should be able to see her soon. Kelsey and Lauren are here."

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"They are going to make sure you get home ok."

"Home?"

"Well, my place."

"Ok. Can I see Nicole first?"

"Of course."

"Good."

The nurse came to get them and then they went to see Nicole, who was still pretty groggy. Liza kissed her forehead and then kissed Charles before she headed out with Lauren and Kelsey.

"You need to clear something up for us."

"What?"

"The doctor came out looking for Mr. and Mrs. Brooks and then told Charles that he and his wife would be able to see Nicole shortly. Did you two get married?"

"No, of course not. I'd invite the two of you, Maggie and Caitlin to the wedding. I have no idea why Charles wouldn't have corrected him."

The car arrived at Charles', Liza got out, said goodnight to Lauren and Kelsey and went inside. The car then took Lauren and Kelsey home.

"Hey, Mags."

"Hey. I just got Bianca to sleep. She wanted to sleep in Charles's bed."

"That's fine."

"How's Nicole?"

"She's out of surgery and doing fine."

"That's great. Did you talk to Caitlin?"

"Yeah. She called. I told her we probably wouldn't be coming to see her this weekend. Thanks for letting her know."

"No problem. Here's some tea."

"Thanks."

"I should go."

"Ok. Thanks for staying with Bianca."

"You're welcome. Any time. I mean that."

Maggie hugged Liza and then she headed home. Liza locked up and after she drank her tea, she went up to get ready for bed. She got into bed and kissed Bianca on the cheek and got settled.

"Is Nicole ok?"

"Yeah. She's fine."

"I'm glad. Is Daddy still at the hospital?"

"Yeah. He's going to stay there with her tonight, so I am here with you."

"Good. I'm glad we have you in our lives."

"I'm glad I have all of you in mine too."

"I love you, Liza."

"I love you too."

Liza put her arm around Bianca and then they both fell asleep. Pauline had gotten the last flight out of LA, so she had arrived very early in the morning. The next morning, Liza got up and went to take a shower. Bianca got up and got ready for school as well. They went downstairs and had breakfast. Then Charles came in.

"Hey."

"Hi Daddy."

"You're here."

"Yes, I'm here. Pauline came in pretty early this morning."

"How did that go?"

"It wasn't too bad. We're still civil. The only reason I stayed was because I promised Nicole that I'd be there when she woke up."

"How's she doing this morning?"

"She's doing great. She was hoping she could eat something because she was hungry. Bianca, I will take you to see Nicole after school if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"Ok."

"What are you up to today?"

"I am planning to take it easy today. It's been a while since I have had all day off. Too bad you can't spend it with me."

"I wish. I'm having lunch with Diana today."

"I'd rather spend the day with you than Pauline. At least I can take Bianca to school."

"I need to get going anyway."

Liza finished breakfast and finished getting ready, while Bianca did the same. Liza kissed Charles and hugged Bianca before she left and then he took Bianca to school, so he could inform them about Nicole as well. He then went home, had breakfast and took a shower. He fell asleep for a little while before going back to the hospital. Liza's morning went too fast for her. She really wished she was spending time alone with Charles, while he was off. She left to meet Diana for lunch. When she arrived at the restaurant and went in and Diana wasn't there yet, so she got to the table and sat down. A few minutes later, Diana arrived.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're not too late."

"How's Nicole?"

"From what Charles said when he got home, she was doing better and was hoping to get something to eat because she was hungry."

"She had an appendicitis?"

"Yes. Pauline came in early this morning, so he came home and took Bianca to school."

"Does it bother you that she's here?"

"No. She suspected that there was something between Charles and me and she said she was fine with it. She's ok with me being here for the girls. She doesn't want just anyone being around them."

"That's kind of shocking."

"Charles said she can be full of surprises."

They ordered their food and talked while they were waiting for it.

"How's your job going?"

"It's going good. I miss everyone at Empirical but I couldn't stay there."

"I understand. I think I have gone through an assistant a week since you left. No one listens to me."

"Are you saying you miss me?"

"Alright, yes. I miss you. You're the only one who gets my coffee right. I am glad that you are getting a opportunity to do more."

"Do you think that maybe it's you and not them? You aren't the easiest person to get along with sometimes."

"I'm trying. I've just very set in my ways."

"I know you are."

"Smart ass!"

They both started laughing and then their food arrived. After they were done eating, they went back to work. After work, Liza headed to the hospital to see Nicole. Charles was there with Bianca and Pauline was there too.

"Hi Liza."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for the flowers, balloon and teddy bear."

"You're welcome."

Liza gave Nicole a hug and then she hugged Bianca.

"How was your field trip?"

"It was great."

"Good."

"Liza."

"Pauline."

Charles was sitting on the sofa, so Liza sat down next to him.

"How was your day?"

"Long. How was yours?"

"Mine was long too. I'm not used to being home during the day."

Pauline got up and went to the washroom, so Charles kissed Liza.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too."

"How was lunch with Diana?"

"It was good."

"Good."

"She still wants me to come back but understands why I can't. I just wouldn't be able to resist the Boss Man all day. That's all."

"Yeah, that would be a distraction."

"You're also pretty irresistible."

They kissed again as Pauline came back into the room and then cleared her throat.

"How's the book coming?"

"It's hard to say. I don't like this Editor as well as I liked you."

"I still look forward to reading it when it's done though."

"Good. Charles, do you plan on reading it?"

"Maybe after Liza does. Liza, are you hungry?"

"I am, actually."

"Ok. Bianca, do you want to join us or do you want to stay with your mom for a while and then we can go home? We'll bring you something back. You too, Pauline."

"I'll come with you."

"Ok. Do you still want us to bring you something back, Pauline?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Charles kissed Nicole and Liza and Bianca hugged her. Before they left, Bianca hugged Pauline. Charles took Liza's hand and Bianca took Charles' other hand and then they all left. They went to the restaurant and had dinner. Once they ate and got Pauline's order to go, they went back to the hospital and stayed with Nicole, while Pauline ate. Once Pauline came back, they headed home. After Charles and Liza tucked Bianca into bed, they went into Charles' bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I guess that's what happens when I am in the middle of writing 7 stories. I don't own any of the characters.**

By the time Nicole was released from the hospital, Pauline had gone back to LA and Charles had decided to take some time off from work. He just didn't feel right having the nanny stay with her so soon after the surgery. Pauline had offered to stay but he didn't want things to get weird for Liza having Pauline there, so he told her he'd be fine. By the end of that week, Liza was at work and Bianca was already home from school and doing her homework, when the doorbell rang. Charles went down to answer it.

"Caitlin. This is a surprise."

"I probably should have called. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're welcome here any time."

"I figured that since you couldn't come see me last weekend, I'd come here."

"It's great to see you. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Caitlin walked in and hugged Charles. Bianca was at the top of the stairs.

"Caitlin!"

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Come on up. Your room is finished."

"Thanks. It's so nice of you to do this."

"It's no problem at all. Really. I wanted to do it, since I'm sure you'll be staying here some of the time."

"Yeah. I can only take so much of my dad and things were kind of cramped at Maggie's."

"Maggie is awesome!"

"I think so too."

Charles and Bianca took Caitlin up to her room and Charles opened the door.

"Oh, wow! This looks great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I want you to feel like you're one of the family."

Charles took some keys out of the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Caitlin.

"Your mom of course has a set, but I wanted you to have one too. My home is your home. Just please, no wild parties."

"I'm not like that. If I hang out with my friends, it'll be somewhere else. I'm pretty responsible and I want you to be able to trust me."

"I want you to be able to trust me too. I know you have your dad but I want you to feel that you can come to me for anything."

"I appreciate that."

Nicole came out of her room and peeked into Caitlin's.

"Hi Caitlin."

"Hey, Nicole. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

"I know the feeling. I just had the same surgery myself."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Nicole gave Caitlin a hug.

"Daddy, when does Liza get home?"

"Maybe an hour, so I need figure out what we're having. Caitlin, is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

"No. I eat pretty much anything."

"Daddy, we should do tacos."

"We could. How does that sound?"

"Great."

"I need to run out to the store then, so do you mind staying with them?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

Charles grabbed his jacket and then he left.

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The girls went back to their movie, while Caitlin went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed a catalog for a Jeweler on the kitchen table that was open to the engagement rings. She found a piece of paper and started looking through it to give Charles some suggestions on what she thought Liza would like. After she was done with that, she went up to her room and started working on her paper. A little while later, Charles came home and started to fix dinner. He saw the catalog and the piece of paper and then Caitlin came downstairs.

"Thanks for the suggestions."

"Yeah, no problem. I know what Mom likes. The one I circled is the one I liked the best. So, when are you planning to do this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I want to get one just in case I feel the mood is right. I'm really in no hurry to get married again and I don't think she is either but I want both of you in our lives. I do know that much. Don't tell her about this though."

"I won't."

Charles went to hide the catalog in his desk and then they fixed dinner together. By the time Liza got there, the girls had come downstairs and in the kitchen.

"Liza!"

"Hey, you two."

"Hey, Mom."

"Caitlin, you're here!"

"I am."

"It is so good to see you."

Liza hugged Caitlin and the girls and then she kissed Charles.

"How was your day?"

"It was long. I am looking forward to spending the weekend with my 4 favorite people."

"I have a paper to get done, which is one of the reasons I came here."

"Due Monday?"

"No. Friday. I have it written but I just need to get it into the computer."

"Ok."

Once dinner was ready, everyone ate. The doorbell rang, so Charles got up and went to answer it.

"Ladies."

"Hello, Charles."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Diana, Maggie, Kelsey and Lauren came in and followed Charles up to the kitchen.

"Hey, Liza."

"Hey. Caitlin, this is Diana Trout, Kelsey Peters and Lauren Heller. Diana, Kelsey and Lauren, this is my daughter, Caitlin."

"Hi Caitlin. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Charles, here are the prints you wanted."

"Oh, good. Thanks. Can I get you anything?"

"Wine."

"Yes!"

"That would be great."

"Are those tacos?"

"Yes, they are. Help yourselves."

Charles got the wine glasses and some plates. Everyone helped themselves. Caitlin excused herself and went upstairs to work on her paper.

"Charles, are you back on Monday?"

"Yes. Nicole goes back to school then as well. I take it everything was fine in my absence."

Yes. No problems at all."

"Good. I am planning to take the entire week of Thanksgiving off. Liza and I are taking the girls to LA to spend some time with Pauline and then the two of us are going to Hawaii."

"Oh, Liza, that sounds so romantic!"

"I know, right?"

"Does Caitlin know?"

"Yes. She knows and is planning to spend her break with David."

"That's your ex?"

"Yep. It is. She told me that I deserve to be happy after everything that happened between her dad and me."

"Josh asked how you were."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I didn't offer much info though. I told him if he really wanted to know then he had to call you himself."

"Honestly, I haven't heard much from him since he punched Charles. Now all of a sudden he's so concerned about me? Whatever! I made my decision and I'm happy with it. Charles makes me happy."

"You make me happy too, Babe."

Charles kissed Liza.

"I am going to go get some work done, so the 5 of you can visit for a while."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We're going too. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, you two."

The girls hugged everyone and headed upstairs, while Charles went into his office to get some work done. The 5 of them sat at the table and talked.

"So, do you two still miss me?"

"You know I do."

"Me too."

"I miss you both too."

"I miss you because you're never at the apartment anymore."

"Without me though, you can have all the privacy you want."

"Yeah, true. You weren't there a whole lot when you were with Josh either."

"Yeah, I know. If he wants to be friends, I'm fine with that but things will never be the way they once were between us. Charles is the one I want to be with. Something clicked between the two of us from the moment we met and I know he's my soulmate. I know Pauline is still very much a part of Bianca and Nicole's lives but I love those two as much as I love Caitlin. I know Charles loves Caitlin as much as he loves Bianca and Nicole. I would even reconsider not wanting to have any more children to have one with Charles."

"Has he indicated that he wants more children?"

"Not in so many words."

"So, Josh wanted to have a kid with you?"

"Yeah. He deserves to have the family he wants but I wasn't going to give it to him. Josh has a one track mind and lacks maturity. I can't have a baby with someone like him. I want Josh to be happy and I want him to have the family he wants but I'm not the person to give him that. He also needs to grow up. On the other hand, if Charles wants another baby, I would love to give him one or at least try to."

"I don't know that I could have a baby at my age."

"Did you ever want kids?"

"At the time, not really. I was more concerned about my career. Sometimes I miss not having kids now but after dealing with Richard's son, I'm not so sure."

"It's a lot of work. I did most of the work with Caitlin. David was never too interested in helping to raise her. He cheated on me and bought a boat with her college money. I gave up everything to be a mother and now I'm finally getting my life back. We struggled financially and I don't want to go that again. Josh at one point offered to help me put Caitlin through college."

"Did you take him up on it?"

"No. I know he works hard with his tattoo shop but I couldn't expect him to help support my kid."

"Has Charles offered?"

"Oh, yeah. He told her that if there is anything she needs, all she has to do is call him and he'll take care of it. I think he's already won her over after such a short amount of time."

Caitlin came back downstairs.

"How's your paper coming, Sweetie?"

"I'm about done."

"What's it on?"

"Shakespeare. It's for my English Lit class."

"You know who might like to read it when you're done?"

"Who?"

"Charles."

"Ok. I need coffee."

"The Keurig is over there."

"Thanks."

Caitlin went to make some coffee and then she went back upstairs to put the finishing touches on her paper. When she was done, she took her laptop downstairs and knocked on Charles' office.

"Yeah, come in."

Caitlin opened the door

"Charles."

"Come on in. What can I do for you?"

"Mom said you might want to read my paper on Shakespeare."

"I'd love to."

Caitlin handed Charles her laptop and then she left the room, so he could read it. She joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"He's reading it now. I'm nervous."

Caitlin sat down next to Liza and put her head on her shoulder. Bianca and Nicole came downstairs in their pajamas.

"Liza, can you tuck us in?"

"Sure. Come on. Go say goodnight to your dad. He's in his office."

"Ok. Night, Caitlin."

"Goodnight, you two."

"Love you."

"Aw! I love you both too."

Bianca and Nicole hugged Caitlin and Maggie before they went to say goodnight to Charles. They knocked on his office door.

"Come on in."

They opened the door and went in.

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight. I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

"Liza, stop by on your way back down."

"Ok."

They gave Charles a hug and a kiss and then Liza took them upstairs. She tucked the girls in and shut their lights off before heading back downstairs.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Shut and lock the door."

Liza shut and locked the door.

"You don't know how much I want to make love to you right now."

"We still have company."

"We almost did this in my office once before."

"Yes, I know we did. Why don't we wait until after Diana, Maggie, Kelsey and Lauren leave and then we can make love all you want upstairs."

"Ok. Deal."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Charles kissed Liza passionately and then she left the room, while he finished reading Caitlin's paper. He opened his door and called Caitlin. She went in and he went over her paper with her. In the meantime, everyone else left and headed home. Liza went upstairs and got ready for bed after she locked up. Once Charles and Caitlin had gone over her paper, they both called it a night as well. Caitlin went into her room, while Charles went into his. He went into the bathroom and changed before joining Liza in bed. They made love several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, the 5 of them spent the day as a family and then by Sunday, Caitlin headed back to school. Charles told her to let him know how she did on her paper.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Charles, Liza, Bianca and Nicole were getting ready to head to LA, so the girls could spend Thanksgiving with Pauline and then Charles and Liza were off to Hawaii. They were flying on Empirical's jet, so Charles called to have it ready. Once Charles and the girls were ready, they called Liza and went to pick her up. Liza was really looking forward to spending some time alone with Charles even with as much as she loved the girls. They boarded the plane and flew to LA. The 4 of them enjoyed the time they had together during the flight and not having to deal with other people. Liza got up and went into the bathroom.

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Are you going to propose to Liza?"

"I haven't decided when that's going to happen yet. I want to but I don't. I just want us to be able to spend time alone without any interruptions from our jobs."

"And us?"

"Not at all."

"We know that you two hardly ever get time alone with us around."

"Just please don't say too much about us around your mom, especially about me thinking about wanting to propose to Liza."

"We won't."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I did bring the ring with me just in case I decide I want to propose in Hawaii."

"I think you should. It's really romantic."

Charles saw Liza and cleared his throat.

"What's really romantic?"

"Uh…Hawaii."

"I hope it is. I've been looking forward to this since you mentioned it. I just didn't think we'd be flying in a private jet."

"Just one of the perks of having my own company."

"Where are we staying?"

"In the Penthouse Suite of the most expensive hotels on Maui. I just want this to be perfect."

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Daddy likes to spoil you, Liza."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do."

"Yes, you do, Liza. Nicole and I love you a lot and we can't wait until you and Caitlin are officially a part of our family."

"Aw! You two are so sweet! You're both just like your dad."

"That they are."

The girls both gave Liza a hug and then Liza got a text from Caitlin telling her to have a great time, she couldn't wait to hear all about it when she got back and to give her love to Charles and the girls. Liza told her she would call when they got back if it wasn't too late. She also told her to enjoy her time with David.

"Caitlin sends her love."

"Send her ours too."

"I will."

Liza sent another reply telling her that Charles and the girls sent their love to her.

"I'm really glad you have accepted her into your lives."

"Anyone who is a part of your life is also a part of ours. You did a great job with Caitlin."

"Thanks. The one person I'm surprised has been so supportive of all this is Diana."

"She can definitely be full of surprises sometimes."

The remainder of the flight went quicker than they anticipated. When they arrived in LA, the car was waiting on the tarmac for them. The driver took the bags and put them in the car and then the 4 of them got into the car, so Charles and Liza could take the girls to Pauline's. Charles took the girls in after they hugged Liza goodbye. Once Charles hugged Bianca and Nicole goodbye, he went back out to the car and got in. They were staying at hotel for the night to give the Pilot and co-Pilot a break and have the plane refueled before continuing on. Charles hadn't told Liza about the overnight stay in LA.

"We're staying here for the night?"

"We are. We'll do the same thing coming back, since we have to pick the girls up. I didn't expect my Pilot and co-Pilot to do the entire trip in one day. We leave after breakfast."

"I've never been to LA before."

"We could see some of the sites if you'd like. It's still early enough in the day. I would like to change and put something more comfortable on before we head out."

"Sure, we could do that. Thanks."

"Anything for you."

They went to get checked in and went up to their room. They both changed and then Charles had the driver take them to Hollywood to the Walk of Fame. They held hands as they walked around there for a while. They went to Universal Studios and stayed there for a while before heading back to the hotel. They ordered Room Service for dinner and then they relaxed while they waited. After dinner, they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they got up and got ready. They ordered something for breakfast and then they went to check out before the car took them to the plane. They boarded the plane and then it took off for Hawaii. Liza ended falling asleep during the flight, so it actually made the time go a little faster. Charles couldn't believe that in just a few hours, he was going to be spending the next 6 days alone with the woman he loved. Charles fell asleep as well and by the time they woke up, they were close to arriving. When they landed, the car took them to the hotel. They got checked in and went up to their Suite. Charles tipped the Bellhop, while Liza went out to the terrace to admire the view. After the Bellhop left, Charles joined Liza on the terrace. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is amazing and so are you!"

"I'm glad you like it. What would you like to do first?"

"What do you suggest?"

"We could make love."

"Yes, we could."

Charles took Liza's hand and took her over to the bed. They sat down and started kissing before they undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Charles held her in his arms and she had her head on his chest.

"This vacation is going to be amazing. I am so glad we decided to do this."

"Me too. I love you, Liza."

"I love you too, Charles."

They kissed again and then they decided to go to the beach. They put their swimsuits on and went down. They put their things down and went into the water. They walked along the beach holding hands before they went back to where their towels were and sat in the beach chairs. That afternoon after lunch, they did some shopping and just walked around to take everything in and explore the island. They had dinner at the hotel and went back up to the room. The next few days were spent pretty much doing the same thing. On one of their walks, Charles spotted a romantic restaurant that he thought they should try on their last night in Maui. During their time there, Charles really wanted to propose to Liza but he wanted the setting to be absolutely perfect. While Liza was taking a nap in their Suite, Charles went to the restaurant and set things up. He had reserved a table in a private room that had a gorgeous view of the ocean. He figured that would be a perfect setting for him to ask Liza to be his wife. He went back to the hotel and joined Liza in the bed. Once they woke up, they got dressed and then headed to the restaurant. Charles made sure he remembered the ring. He was nervous about asking her because he was so afraid she would say no. He didn't care how long she wanted to be engaged.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Of course."

"You seem a little preoccupied."

"I'm just thinking about how amazing this trip has been. I'm not really looking forward to going back to New York."

"Neither am I to be honest. This has been the best vacation I have ever been on. The fact that it was with you made it even more special. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wanted it to be special for you. I'm hoping this can become a tradition for us and maybe we could come back with the 3 girls."

"Caitlin would probably like that. You really won her over. You are an amazing man, Charles Brooks. I know I say that a lot but it's true."

"You are an amazing woman, Liza Miller."

They continued walking to the restaurant and when they arrived, they went in and were taken to their private room.

"Charles, this is so beautiful."

"I thought it looked like it might be."

Charles pulled out the chair for Liza and pushed it in after she sat down. He kissed her before he went to sit down across from her. Their server came in with the Champagne that Charles had already ordered for them and filled the flutes. They clinked their flutes and then they drank the Champagne. They ordered their dinner and then they waited for their salads. Before they left the hotel, Charles had texted Caitlin and Maggie to tell them he was planning to propose. They replied back and wished him luck. They also said to let them know what the answer was.

"Liza."

"What?"

"You know how much you mean to me, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here otherwise. Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, of course not. The thing is, after Pauline left, I never thought I could love someone again. You came into my life and made me happier than I have ever been. These last several months have been better than all the years I was married to Pauline. I will always care about Pauline because of my girls. I love you and I love Caitlin. I have something I need to ask you and it's pretty important."

"Ok."

Charles got up from his chair, went over to her, got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Liza, will you marry me?"

Liza had tears running down her cheeks.

"I hope those are happy tears."

"They are. Yes, Charles, I will marry you!"

"You will?"

"Yes!"

Charles pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. He took the ring out, slid it on her finger and kissed her.

"Charles, it's beautiful."

"Your daughter helped pick it out."

"You involved her with this?"

"I did. I had the catalog on the kitchen table when she came that weekend and when I had gone out to the store, she looked through it and marked the ones that were possibilities and then the one she definitely thought you would like."

"My daughter knows me. It's gorgeous."

Charles stood up and kissed Liza again before he went to sit back down.

"Both she and Maggie want to know the answer."

"I'll take care of that."

Liza took a picture of her left hand and texted it to both Maggie and Caitlin. They got their food and both Caitlin and Maggie replied to Liza excited about their news. They both ended up texting Charles as well.

"These two are crazy."

"You got them involved, especially my daughter."

"She had to be involved because I wanted her input. I want her to be a part of this as much as my girls are."

"Did they know you were doing this?"

"They went with me when I bought the ring and they asked me if I planned to propose. I said I wasn't sure. I've been wanting to do this all week. After I saw this place from the outside, I came to check it out on the inside and knew this was where I wanted to ask you to marry me. It just seemed like it was a special place."

"You picked a great place. You could have proposed to me in bed and I wouldn't have cared."

"I thought about that too. I just wanted it to be special."

"No matter how or where you proposed, it will always be special for us."

"We can be engaged for as long as you want to be. If you want to get married next year, fine."

"I don't want a big wedding. I can tell you that right now."

"I don't either. I did that with Pauline. If it was up to me, we would just do something with the 3 girls."

"And Maggie and more than likely Kelsey and Lauren. Sorry, Maggie has been by my side through the good times and the bad times."

"Don't apologize. I understand completely."

They finished their dinner and shared a dessert before heading back to the hotel. When they got to their Suite, they celebrated their engagement before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they got up to get ready for the flight to LA. Once they arrived in LA and checked into the hotel again, Charles went to get the girls and once they left Pauline's, he told them that he and Liza were engaged. When they arrived at the hotel, the girls gave Liza a big hug. The 4 of them spent some time at the pool and then they had dinner. They all watched a movie together before they went to bed. The next morning they got up and got ready for the flight to New York. Liza couldn't wait to talk to Caitlin and she also couldn't wait to tell Kelsey about her and Charles getting engaged.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

When Charles, Liza and the girls arrived back in New York, they left the airport and headed to Charles' townhouse. They put the girls to bed, went into Charles' bedroom and made love.

"This last week was the best week of my life. I can't believe how perfect it was."

"I wanted it to be perfect. I meant what I said, we can wait as long as you want to get married. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm completely devoted to you."

"And I'm completely devoted to you too. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Charles."

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone got up and got ready for work or school. They had breakfast and then they dropped the girls off at school before Charles had the driver drop Liza off at her office before he headed to Empirical. By the time he got there, Diana and Kelsey were both there.

"Good morning, Charles."

"Morning, ladies."

"How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful."

Charles went into his office and shut the door.

"Kelsey, make arrangements for us to meet Liza for lunch."

"Ok."

Kelsey texted Liza to see if she was available for lunch. Liza agreed and then Kelsey made reservations. Liza texted Charles and told him that she was meeting Kelsey and Diana for lunch. She wanted to know if it was ok to tell them about their engagement. He said it was fine. Liza was actually really excited to tell Kelsey about her engagement. She wasn't sure about Diana but she'd find out anyway and she wanted it to come from her. Kelsey had texted Liza to tell her what time their reservations were for and where they were meeting. When the time got closer, Liza left for the restaurant. When she arrived, Diana and Kelsey were waiting outside for her. They both hugged her and then they went inside. They were taken to their table and sat down. They ordered their food and got their drinks.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Charles said his vacation was wonderful."

"It was."

"So what happened?"

"We spent time on the beach, which was really romantic. Our Suite was gorgeous."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah."

Liza got out her phone, found the pictures and handed it to Kelsey. Kelsey looked through it and then she came to the one of an engagement ring.

"Oh, my God! Liza, did Charles propose?"

"Yeah, he did."

"You're joking, right?"

Kelsey showed Diana the picture.

"Show me your hand, Liza."

Liza showed Diana and Kelsey her left hand.

"Wow! That is a gorgeous ring."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. He said we can be engaged as long as I want."

"Do the girls know?"

"Yes. All 3 of them and Maggie are excited. Caitlin helped him pick the ring out. She saw it in a catalog and thought I would like it. She was right. Bianca and Nicole went with him with he bought it."

"I am so happy for you."

"Me too."

"Thanks."

Their food arrived and then Liza saw Charles come in for a lunch meeting. He saw her, so he went over there to say hello.

"Ladies."

"Charles. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I have meetings all day, so I'm going to be late tonight. Can you come over and relieve the nanny after work?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

Charles went over to his table and Liza followed him.

"Are you ok?"

"I just have a full schedule. Not what I had in mind for my first day back."

"Just don't overwork yourself."

"I won't. I promise. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Ok."

They kissed each other's cheeks and then Liza went back over to her table.

"Everything ok?"

"I think so. I just hate when he works so much."

"He really did have a full schedule today."

"I don't doubt that but I just worry about him a lot."

"When he was gone this last week, I attended all the meetings. Sometimes I don't know how he does it."

They saw a woman come in and sit with Charles.

"Liza, you know we have female Clients."

"I know. This is just too much right now. Excuse me."

Liza got up and ran out of the restaurant and went back to work. When she got back to work, she went into her office and broke down. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. She promised Charles that she would relieve the nanny after she got off work, so that's what she did. She fixed dinner for the girls while they finished their homework. Bianca sensed Liza was upset about something, so she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Liza, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just had a long day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Liza heard the door open and then Charles came up.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi. Can you go up to your room for a minute please?"

"Sure."

Bianca went upstairs.

"Sit."

Liza sat down and then Charles took her hands in his.

"I know you're upset about that lunch meeting I had."

"I don't like when you have meetings alone with other women."

"Let me explain please. I should have said something but that was an Interior Decorator. I want her to meet with you and I want you to decorate the place however you want to, especially our bedroom. Liza, I want you to move in with us. You're here almost every night anyway, so why not make it official?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive. It's going to happen eventually anyway, right?"

"Right."

"That also includes the Pound Ridge house. My intentions were not to upset you with that lunch. I had no idea that's where you were meeting Diana and Kelsey for lunch. Are we ok?"

"Yeah. I also know that Empirical has female Clients and I shouldn't get jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about. You didn't give me an answer about moving in with me."

"Can I think about it?"

"Absolutely. Are we ok?"

"We're fine."

"Good."

Charles kissed Liza and then once dinner was ready, they called the girls and they all ate together.

"Did you cancel the rest of your meetings that you had this afternoon?"

"I did. I thought I'd rather spend time with my family."

"Daddy, when are we going to go get our tree?"

"How about next weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan. Liza, are you going to come with us to pick out our tree?"

"If you want me to, I will. What are your traditions?"

"We buy a real tree for the family room that the girls and I decorate mostly with ornaments that the girls have made or bought for me and then we have this huge tree in the living room that I usually have done. I usually have the Empirical employees and their families over for a party."

"I remember doing that last year. I didn't stay very long."

"I noticed."

"Daddy, can Caitlin come with us to pick out the tree?"

"We'll see. It depends on when she's on break."

"We could wait until she's on break."

"You two really love having Caitlin as a big sister, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do. She kind of is our big sister, right?"

"She'll be your stepsister, since Liza will be your stepmom."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Caitlin is crazy about the two of you. She only has a couple more weeks of school until she's on break."

"We can wait to get the tree, right girls?"

Definitely. I hope you decide to move in with us, Liza. We love when you're here all the time."

"I love being here with the 3 of you. I haven't even talked to Maggie since I've been back. I think I'm going to go to the apartment tonight, so I can spend some time with her."

"Ok. I'll survive for one night."

Charles kissed Liza and then when they were done with dinner, Liza got her stuff and got ready to head to the apartment after Charles called to have the car take her.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

After Liza left, Nicole had gone up to watch a movie and Bianca came down to the kitchen to talk to Charles.

"Daddy, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"I didn't want to say anything when Liza was here but I overheard Mommy saying stuff about her. She was talking on the phone to someone. I don't know who but she said that you're setting yourself up for heartbreak and Liza doesn't fit into this lifestyle the way she did. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I thought you'd like to know what I heard."

"Thank you for telling me. I know Liza seems a little uncomfortable with all the parties but you know what? I don't care about any of that. I love Liza and nothing will ever change that. I think I need to call your mom. Did your sister hear what she said?"

"No but I got upset and she asked me what was wrong, so she knows. Liza seems to be more in love with you than with the lifestyle anyway.."

"How'd you get to be so smart?"

"From you, Daddy."

"That's my girl."

Charles hugged Bianca and then she went upstairs, while Charles called to have it out with Pauline. Meanwhile, Liza arrived at the apartment and went upstairs.

"Hello."

"Hey, Stranger."

Liza put her suitcase down and went to give Maggie a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I am so happy. Charles asked me to move in with him and the girls."

"So, are you going to?"

"I want to."

"If this is about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too. So let me see this ring of yours up close."

Liza showed Maggie her engagement ring.

"It's even prettier in person."

"Thank you. I love it."

Liza took her suitcase into her room and while she was gone, there was a knock at the door. Maggie got up to answer it. It was Charles and the girls.

"Hey, Charles. Hey, girls."

"Hi Maggie."

"Hey. I assume Liza is here."

"She is. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Charles walked to Liza's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Charles opened the door and came in.

"It's me."

"Hey, me."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Charles sat down and told Liza about what Bianca heard and what Pauline said.

"If you don't want to marry me, I understand."

"This doesn't change how I feel about you at all. Pauline as usual is just trying to make herself look good. You make me happy. She chose to leave us. She now knows we're engaged and I told her she has to respect the fact that I am marrying you whether you fit into my lifestyle or not."

"I admit that the parties and all that make me kind of nervous because that's just not me."

"I get it and don't worry about it. Pauline needs to get over herself anyway."

"I love you, Charles Brooks."

"I love you too, Liza Miller."

Charles and Liza started kissing and then they joined Maggie and the girls in the other room.

"Everything ok, Daddy?"

"Everything is just fine. It is going to take a lot to break us up."

"Good."

Maggie got up and got a glass of wine for herself and Liza, a beer for Charles and Sprite for the girls. Then Maggie toasted Charles and Liza on their engagement. They all clinked glasses before they drank and a little while later, Charles and the girls left. After they left, Liza told Maggie what Charles told her.

"That sucks. I thought Pauline liked you."

"So did I but apparently she's just jealous that I have him and she doesn't. Like he said, she chose to leave."

"That party stuff really isn't you though."

"He knows that and he told me not to worry about it. I love him for the man he is and not the lifestyle that comes with being with him."

"I'd probably feel the same way you do if I was into guys. He seems to be very laid back though."

"He really is. I found that out this last week when we were alone."

Liza found the pictures on her phone and showed them to Maggie.

"Wow! You look like you had a great time and you look so happy."

"I am, Mags."

"You really deserve it after everything that David put you though."

"Thanks. I just have a feeling that Pauline isn't done trying to cause problems for us though."

"Liza, don't worry about that bitch. You have what she wants and that's Charles. He has made it perfectly clear that he wants you and not her. If she can't take that hint, it's her problem and not yours. Bianca and Nicole are crazy about you and Caitlin and the 5 of you make a perfect family. Whatever issues she has, she brought on herself. He wants you to be his wife."

"I love that part. This last week was so amazing. If I wasn't in love with him before this trip, I would be now."

"You smile all the time. I can honestly say that I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time. Not even when you were with Josh."

"I don't know what I was with him at times. I could never see him taking me on a trip like Charles just took me on. Remember when I went to that music festival or whatever that was with him?"

"Yeah."

"We ended up at a Bed and Breakfast paid for by Charles. Even when I was with Josh, Charles was my Knight in Shining Armor. I've had feelings for Charles ever since I first babysat the girls. We have everything in common."

"That's why he's so good for you. He accepted you for who you really are and still loves you."

"I know. When we do get married, I want you there."

"Don't worry. I'll be there. I'm not going to miss my best friend marrying the man of her dreams."

"Thanks for always being so supportive."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I should get some sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night."

Liza hugged Maggie and then she went into her room. She texted Charles to say goodnight and he texted her back. Then she went to sleep.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

Charles left the wedding details to Liza but she wasn't sure she wanted a big wedding. She had already had one when she married David. Charles said he didn't care but he didn't need to have a big wedding either, since he had done that with Pauline. Charles had been talking about wanting to take the girls to Disney World when they were off for Thanksgiving break and Caitlin was of course off at the same time. At first, Liza wasn't sure she liked the idea but the 3 girls suggested they get married at the resort. Charles loved the idea. They didn't plan on inviting many people. As they were discussing the guest list for their small wedding, there were a few people neither was sure they should invite. One was Pauline and the other was Josh, who was married to Claire. Charles and Liza had invited Josh and Claire to go out to dinner and Josh and Charles had worked out their differences. Charles said if he was still interested in doing the adult coloring book, he was fine with it. Josh accepted the offer and Charles had Kelsey take over. Liza invited them but wasn't sure they'd accept, since they had a new baby. They said they'd come since Claire's mother would be in town helping with the baby, who would be 6 weeks old by the time of the wedding. They invited Pauline and she said she'd come to be with the girls, so they could spend some time alone. They of course invited Maggie, Kelsey, Diana, Lauren, Zane and Jay and Bob, Julia and Rose, which Caitlin was happy about but Bob was Charles' best friend. Liza also invited some of her friends from New Jersey but none of them were able to come. Liza told Lauren that if she wanted to, she could bring her parents. Bob was standing up for Charles and Caitlin for Liza and of course Bianca and Nicole were in it as well. Everyone flew down to Orlando and went to the Grand Floridian where they were all staying. The wedding wasn't until the next day, so everyone pretty much did what they wanted the first night. Mostly everyone spent time at the pool. Liza was sitting on the edge of the pool watching Charles have fun with the girls. Josh had been swimming and saw Liza, so he swam over to her and got on side of the pool next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where's Claire?"

"She went to call her mom to check on Savannah."

"How's fatherhood?"

"It's great but I get even less sleep than I did before. Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad things aren't awkward between you and Charles anymore."

"Me too. That time I hit him felt great because I was still upset about you kissing him but I also know it was wrong to do what I did. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and Claire. You really deserved to be with someone who could give you children. Like I told you, I'll be their Aunt Liza."

"At first I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing because it was basically a green card marriage but I do love her and I love being a dad more than I ever thought possible."

"Is that a Savannah tattoo?"

"It is."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Is Claire going back to work?"

"She'll be back to work at the bar soon but she is trying to work close as much as she can, so it doesn't run into too much conflict with me. If I have to, I can keep Savannah with me at work. Her mom is staying for a couple weeks."

"Good."

Charles swam over to them and sat on the other side of Liza. Then he kissed her.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Thanks for coming, Josh."

"No problem. Thanks for the invitation."

"No problem."

Then Claire came back.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"Everything ok at home?"

"Yeah. Everything is great. She went right to sleep."

"She loves Grandma."

"True. How are you, Liza?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great."

"The girls want us to take them to Disney World but I told them that it wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow."

"That works for me. When does Pauline get in?"

"Not until tomorrow at 10 but I think she is leaving the following evening. A part of me hopes she changes her mind about coming."

"She's been busy doing the book tour thing this year, right?"

"Yeah. She loves the attention. The only reason she liked being married to me was because of the lifestyle that came with it."

"I don't like that."

"I'm fine with that. I don't expect you to stay home except I wish you'd come back to Empirical."

"I'm always hearing that from Diana about how she can't find a competent assistant to bring her a decent cup of coffee. We agreed that if we were going to be together, we weren't going to work together."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of my wife working for the competition."

Jay came over to them.

"Liza. Upchuck."

"It's nice to see you too, Jay."

"I like the fact that I will have the wife of the Empirical Boss working for me."

"I don't."

Liza got up and went to join Maggie, Kelsey, Diana, Zane and Lauren.

"What are Charles and Jay bickering about?"

"Guess."

"I'll guess you."

"That would be a good guess."

"Are you coming back to Empirical?"

"Charles wants me to because he doesn't like the idea of me working for the competition."

"I want you to come back."

"Me too but something tells me it wouldn't be as my assistant."

"Do you want to come back?"

"I miss working with you guys but can Charles and I work together?"

"Zane and I are back on and we get along at work. We're trying to keep things separate."

"Kelsey is right about that. We're still competitive with each other though."

"That's for sure."

"It's a little different for the two of you. I'm about to marry the Boss. Our agreement was, if we were going to be together, we weren't going to work together. I don't want to be treated any differently by him and I don't want business to come between us."

"I see your point. How'd things go with Josh?"

"Great. He seems really happy."

"Are you and Charles going to try to have a baby?"

"A few months ago, I thought I was pregnant. I went to my doctor and I was told that I definitely was not pregnant. I was advised to not even try. It is what it is. It doesn't bother Charles either way. He knows I love the girls and I know he loves Caitlin. He's done more for her in the time we have been together than David has done for her in her entire life."

Charles joined them but sat behind Liza, wrapped his arms around her and they laced their fingers together.

"Who won?"

"We're going to have a meeting about it when we get back."

"I'm not going to want to even think about going back."

"Me neither."

"I'm getting tired."

"Me too."

Charles got up and then he helped Liza up.

"Caitlin, we're going to head up to bed."

"Ok. I'll bring them up later."

"Ok. Just not too late."

"I know."

"Behave yourselves, you two."

"We will. Night, Daddy. Night, Liza."

"Night."

Bianca and Nicole got out of the pool and went to give both Charles and Liza a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight."

Charles took Liza's hand and then they headed up to their suite. They got ready for bed and made love before they fell asleep. A little while later, everyone else went up to bed as well.

The next morning after breakfast, the ladies went to get their hair and nails done at the Salon. While they were there, Pauline's flight arrived and she went to the resort. She got checked in and went to the Salon.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, girls. How are you, Liza?"

"Starting to get a little nervous. I don't know how he's so calm."

"That's just how he is. He was like that when we got married too. I really am happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Pauline. That means a lot. I read the book. It was great."

"Thanks. I hope Charles wasn't too embarrassed about it."

"He never read it. He just couldn't do it. At least right now."

"I hope he does eventually."

Once they were finished at the Salon, they went to get ready. Pauline took the girls to her room and they got ready there. Once everyone was ready, they went downstairs.

"Mom, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"I am so happy for you and I think Charles is such a great guy."

"Yeah, he is."

Caitlin hugged Liza and then they got ready to start. The girls headed down the aisle and then Caitlin headed down. Liza started down the aisle and a part of her couldn't believe she was doing this again. She also hoped nothing would go wrong. She got to Charles and then she handed Caitlin her flowers before she took Charles' hands in hers. They both started to become emotional as they exchanged vows and rings. Once they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and everyone applauded. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks headed back up the aisle followed by Caitlin and Bob and the girls. The 3 girls hugged them and then Bob congratulated them before everyone else came to congratulate them. They had pictures taken both inside and outside with the Castle in the background. During their first dance, they held each other, gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. Charles danced with the 3 girls as Liza danced with Jay and even Josh. Charles danced with Pauline too. Everyone ate and then they cut the cake. After more dancing, Charles and Liza decided to call it a night. Pauline was keeping Bianca and Nicole for the night and Caitlin was staying with Rose and her parents. Liza and Charles went to their suite and spend most of the rest of the night making love and holding each other.

The next day, everyone who was going went to Disney World. Caitlin and Rose ended up having a great time and even enjoyed going on rides with Bianca and Nicole, so Charles and Liza could go on things together. Kelsey, Zane, Lauren, Maggie and Diana all went and really enjoyed themselves. Diana found herself spending time at the wedding and at Disney with Jay. Josh and Claire spent part of the morning at Disney World and then they went to Universal for a while before they headed back to New York. They didn't want to leave Savannah any longer than they needed to. Pauline left that night as well. Everyone else stayed until Sunday. Upon their return to New York, they spent time with Caitlin before Bob and Julia took her and Rose back to school.

Liza had done some thinking about whether or not she wanted to go back to work at Empirical. She liked working for Jay but she also understood that Charles didn't want her working for the competition now that they were married. She wasn't sure what she had planned to do. She was happier than she had been in a long time and she wanted to stay that way for as long as she possibly could. She knew Charles would treat her differently than David ever did and she had more in common with him than she did with either David or Josh. Charles loved her for who she was and not for how old she was. She had definitely gotten her happily ever after.


End file.
